leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glop48/Champion Concept : Quarr,The Mad Warlock
Hello summoners ! Today i bring you another Lost Yordles character.The ''Lost Yordles" are a group of rebel yordles.I already created the leader,Adon,and the heavy brute:Bulk.So if you want to see them check my blog posts. This next character is a mad yordle warlock,similar to Veigar maybe,but he's crazy in a funny way.Also you can see his face,and he has a red mechanical eye.Also he could have a pretty complex staff,with maybe some runes and some gems around it or some gears around it for a more steampunk style. Quarr,The Mad Warlock He's a simple mage with a new mechanic.Maybe not really new,but not a lot of champions use it. Abilities : Passive: Destructive Magic : Quarrs attacks apply a mark of Destructive Magic which will enchant his abilities.Also the mark grants vision of the target,making it usefull for chasing enemies and detecting enemies that want to go invisible.The mark doesn't stack,but gets refreshed every autoattack. Q:Boom Blast : Quarr releases a blast of magical electricity,that deals a random amount of damage.However,the less remaining health they have,the higher the chance of dealing more damage .If the target is marked the blast will root the target to the ground and deal some little damage after the root. W:Zap !-Quarr continuously zaps an enemy with his staff,dealing magical damage every second,but Quarr can't autoattack and is silenced for the duration.If the target is marked,at the end of the original damage,the target is dealt a burst of magical damage based on the targets maximum health. E:Side Shock : Quarr deals instant magical damage in an aoe around him by slaming his staff in the ground. Quarr also takes some reduced damage from this skill,but the damage can't get him bellow 1 hp.If the target is marked the recoil damage for Quarr is reduced even more and the damage for the targets is increased R:Flame Meteorite : Do to some forbidden magic,Quarr summons a burning meteorite from the sky.After you select the location, a marker appears after which the meteorite lands where the marker was,dealing huge magic damage to all enemies that were hit.If the targets were marked,then the meteorite deals magical damage over time to the enemies. Backround : "After Bulk joined Adon,they started travelling around Valoran,to search for more crew.But,when they came close to a little village,they saw that it was devastated by some sort of electrical storm.After peacefully questioning some remaining villagers,they found out that Quarr appeared there.Quarr was a simple yordle that started travelling,but soon fell into the dark forces after founding a strange staff.After touching the staff,Quarr felt a new strange urge for destruction which,with his new powers,was pretty easy to do.Upon hearing this,Adon wanted Quarr in his team.After searching a long time,they found him in an old cave.Quarr agreed to serve Adon,but he never traveled alongside them.As the new explosion expert in the Lost Yordles he fufills this perfectly.However he always wanted to join The League of Legends which,after Adon joined it,has motivated him to go join it too." Quotes : "Upon selection : Honey,im hooome !" Movement : "Wait...Was that a squirrel ?" "Let's go in an adventure" "Kick it ! "I think the turret is looking at me..." "With pleasure ! I hope...." "Is my face suppose to look like this ?" "Safe ? I don't speak that language. "So you guys have pirates ?!" Attacking : "I see dead people" "Stand back" "Cool,another bomb for me to use ! "Uhmm.....A little thunder slipped out.That's never good" "I love redecorations ! Look at all that red !" "Splatter time !" "Boom,boom" Taunt: 'I am a doctor.Come close and ill fix you up......."'' Taunting Veigar : He mimics Veigars voice : ''''Im black and blue and white and red and i am a lunatic...Oh wait i am one too !' Taunting Hecarim : Oh look,a horsie ! Taunting Rengar : ''A will Rengar appeared.But he does nothing..Hahahah" Joke : "I once had a dog but he died.True story....I quess "' Playstyle : Early game : Quarr is a mage with a lot of burst and so early game he does a lot of ability damage.He should go mid so that he gets his ultimate as fast as possible because it's a big teamfight ultimate and provides good initiation.He should get his Q first if he wants to do much damage,because even if it is random,it is still a lot of damage early.Also he should autoattack a lot,so he applies his marks,not only making his abilities stronger but also gaining temporary vision on enemies,even if they recall.His Q is a good nuke because of the short mana cost ,howerver the random damage is going to make this less spamable.His W is good at supressing enemies,and with marks,it does even more damage.His E is dangerous early,as you are relativly pretty squishy,but the damage is very good,and outside from your ultimate,it is your only aoe spell,and if the target is marked, it becames better, Mid game : After you reach 6 you have a complete kit.It's better to save your ultimate for teamfights,but if the situation calls for it, you should activate it as the cooldown is medium.Remember that it has a short delay so some timing is required,but the payoff is great as the damage is incredible.You should gank,as you are not farm dependent,but you are level dependent and so you should find a balance.When you gank, start with Q-E-W and maybe an R if you need it.In teamfights you should stay back and spam the combo,but start with R so you deal huge burst early as most teamates are standing close. Late game : Nothing special,he only gets weaker but his W is more powerfull.Also he should be the "explorer" and mark the enemy so your allies have vision of them.Also you can 1v1 anyone easly do to your incredible aoe spell and Q damage,alongside the W burst. I thought of him like a mage that has a lot of destructive potential and promotes a dangerous playstyle as his Q deals random damage,and his E hurts you too.So he is good at dueling and dealing huge bursts of damage. Category:Custom champions